Halloween Pranks
by daxy
Summary: Ryan and Cooper VS Frank and Natalia. The prank-war continues on halloween, when the team has to work. ---OneShot within my H/E Universe---


**Summary: Ryan and Cooper VS Frank and Natalia. The prank-war continues on halloween, when the team has to work. ---OneShot within my H/E Universe---**

**-I-**

"I hate Halloween for three reasons, one; I have to dress up which makes me feel stupid. Two, I get called in to work and three, I have to work _in_ my costume." Frank growled as he exited the elevator to the lab with Natalia.

Frank was dressed as a wizard. He looked scary and had actually managed to scare Natalia once. Frank and Natalia had been at a Halloween party with Anya, Natalia's sister. Now they had to work with the team on a double-murder case and since it was top priority, Frank and the others hadn't had time to change in to their usual clothes. Natalia was dressed as an egyptian princess and looked absolutely beautiful. As Frank and Natalia entered the break room, Eric and Ryan saw them and burst out laughing. Or rather, laughed at Frank.

"You guys look as bad as I do." Frank growled, "I feel like a goddamn Harry Potter charachter!"

"You know who Harry Potter is?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just didn't think a man your age would know such a thing." Ryan shrugged, "So you're a wizard huh?"

"Yeah, and you are?" Frank asked, very annoyed.

"I'm a roman emperor. And Calleigh is a roman female warrior, it fits don't ya think?" Ryan smirked.

"Only the part about her being a warrior. As for you, you couldn't find a dress that made you look like a 11-year-old schoolgirl?" Frank teased, "What about you Delko?"

"I'm an Mayan Indian, Frank." Eric smirked, "Guess what H is?"

"A vampire." Natalia said.

"Exactly. Why did you guess for that?" Eric asked.

"He is perfect for a vampire." Natalia shrugged, "Now everybody else comes."

The door opened and Calleigh the roman warrior walked in with, Horatio the vampire and Alexx the greek goddess, Athena. Horatio stared at Frank and then tried not to laugh. Frank rolled his eyes and looked at Natalia.

"See what happens when you talk me in to celebrating halloween?" He sighed.

"It's only once a year." Natalia grinned.

"Okay, here's the case. We have two dead bodies in a mall. One of the victims is the mayor's son, so this is top priority." Horatio said, "Let's go."

Still being dressed up, the team went to the mall. People around the scene stared at them as the team ducked under the crime scene tape. However the team weren't the only ones dressed up, several of the witnesses were too. Alexx bent down by the victims and did a quick examination.

"Blunt force trauma on both victims." She said, "And they're both holding on to this."

Alexx gave Horatio a Superman costume.

"There's blood on a statue over here." Calleigh said.

As the team processed the scene, Frank had to question the witnesses, there were only three and they hadn't seen the actual death, just found the bodies. As Frank questioned a zombie, a princess and the devil, he began to lose his mind and became very bored. He could hear Ryan giggling at him and the witnesses seemed to have a hard time not laughing as well.

"I hate halloween." Frank muttered.

**-I-**

Ryan was processing the statue from the crime scene, it was most likely what had causes the victims to die, but the team weren't sure just how it had happened yet. Ryan whisteled as he swabbed some blood. He stopped when someone knocked on the glass wall behind him. Ryan turned around, but didn't see anybody. He shrugged and continued what he was doing. Then there was a knock again. Ryan turned around and frowned.

"Hello?" He asked, "Anybody?"

Ryan shrugged and turned back to the evience. He froze as he heard the door opened and then close quickly.

"Very funny guys. I'm shaking." Ryan sighed.

Suddenly the lights when out and Ryan groaned. He stood up and started moving towards the door to find the light switch. He reached his hand out and felt something with fur. Ryan frowned and felt further up, something big was standing in front of him. With fur and teeth!

"Eric?" Ryan asked, "Is this you?"

As the light came back on, Ryan screamed as he saw a big bear in front of him! He stumbled back towards his desk. However, the bear didn't do anything to him, it just turned and walked away. Ryan shook his head and realized how silly he had been. He had just been scared by a person in a bear costume!

"I'll never hear the end of it." He groaned and sat down to continue processing.

While Ryan was processing, Frank was getting rid of his bear costume. He couldn't stop laughing as he thought of Ryan's scream and the face he had made as he saw the bear.

It was time for another prank though, this time on Cooper. Cooper had been called in to look at the surveillance tapes from the mall and he was dressed as Dracula. Frank knew the perfect way to scare him. Frank needed to use the ballistic lab though. He managed to get Calleigh to leave her lab for a while and help Natalia, so that he could set everything up.

Frank put bats in the roof and a huge white sheet over the door to the gun vault, so that when Cooper opened the door, he would see a ghost. Then to be able to trick Cooper in to the gun vault, Frank used a recording from a movie of a person calling for help after being looked in to a room. Frank smirked widely when he set up the last thing. He had a Scream-costume that he put up at the way out, Frank would be holding it up with a wire himself and drop it on Cooper as he ran for his life. Frank hoped his prank would work.

Thirty minutes later, Cooper was on his way to the ballistic lab. Calleigh had called him and told him that Horatio wanted to see him in the lab. Poor Cooper had no idea that he had been set up as he entered the lab.

"H? Cal?" He asked when he didn't see anyone.

"_Oh god! Hello?"_ A voice said.

What Cooper didn't realize was that it was from Frank's recording.

"Hello?" Cooper asked and looked around, "Cal?"

"_Can anybody help me?! Get me out of here!"_

Cooper walked towards the gun vault and swallowed hard as somebody screamed.

"Um, who is it?" Cooper asked as he was standing right outside the door.

"_Please let me out!"_

"Um, okay. I'll open the door." Cooper said nervously and opened the door.

Cooper let the loudest scream ever as a white ghost came towards him! Cooper fell back on his butt and crawled away. When he managed to get up on his feet, he didn't look where he was going and ran straight in to the door frame. Frank winced from where he was hiding.

"Leave me alone!" Cooper yelled and ran out the door.

Then he got covered in something black and tried to feel his way forward. He ran on the same time as he tried to pull whatever was on him off. Cooper nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw a scary face and didn't realize that it was just a costume. He stomped on the costume and then ran towards the men's room. Frank was laughing so hard that tears were falling from his eyes. He started cleaning everything up and put the ghost and the costume in the trashcan, the bats could stay in the roof a while longer, Cooper had failed to notice them apparently, but it was a nice decoration for Calleigh. Frank entered the gun vault and turned the recording off. That's when the door suddenly closed!

"Funny you guys! Let me out." Frank sighed and banged on the door, "Guys?"

Frank growled and banged on the door a couple of more times. He didn't know that Ryan had heard Cooper's screams and realized that Frank was scaring him. Since Ryan and Cooper were a team against Frank and Natalia in their prank-war, Ryan had to get revenge on Frank. While Frank tried to call for help and banged on the door to the gun vault, Ryan set up his and Cooper's prank on Frank.

Ryan threw away the bats in the roof and put up some fake spider web. Then he put fake blood on the floor and a fake severed hand, he also put a fake Detective badge next to it. Ryan then made a blood trail to three different places. One trail went to a corner, where nothing would happen. The second went around the table and then to the same corner as the first one. The third one, led outside the lab, through the hallway and all the way to Horatio's office. Horatio was in the morgue with Alexx and Eric, helping Ryan with his prank.

In Horatio's offie, Cooper was standing dressed up as Jason Voorhees, or sort of like him. He had a fake machete and a hockey mask, as well as dirty clothes. Cooper would be standing behind a sheet in the doorway and would run after Frank. The only way Frank would be able to run would be to the morgue and there Eric and Alexx would be lying on tables, with fake blood all over them and Eric would look like he was missing an arm. As for the final scare, Eric and Alexx would sit up and point at the killer in the doorway, which would be Ryan dressed as the killer from _My Bloody Valentine_. After that Ryan wasn't sure what would happen_._ It took Ryan an hour to prepare everything and by the time he let Frank out, Frank had actually started to worry that he would be left in the gun vault all night. So he was slightly shaken when he could finaly leave.

"What the hell?" Frank said as he noticed the blood pool and the severed arm.

He picked up the detective badge and frowned.

"Nice try Cooper or Ryan or whoever planned this." Frank smirked, "But you can't fool me."

Frank noticed the blood trails and followed the first one. When he ended up in a corner, he decided to leave the lab right away. As he was walking through the hallway, he noticed a trail of blood next to him, it went to Horatio's office. Frank shrugged and walked to the office, he opened the door and frowned as he saw nothing but a big sheet.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Frank chuckled and removed the sheet, "Oh wow, a killer."

Frank looked at the killer in front of him, his machete covered in blood. Cooper said nothing, he just raised his machete and waited for Frank to run.

"Oh right, this is when I run." Frank laughed and started running away.

Cooper followed and kept up with Frank the whole time. Frank seemed to become a bit shocked when he tried to open all the doors he ran passed and none of them opened.

"What the hell?" He said and looked back, Cooper was still following him.

As soon as Frank found a door that would open, he sighed in relief and closed it behind him. He smirked as he saw that he was in the morgue.

"Alexx?" He asked and walked towards the two covered bodies on two tables.

He removed the first cover and was slightly shocked to see Alexx under it. Her eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be breathing. He remved the other cover and saw Eric under it. He had a missing hand and his eyes were also closed.

"Oh come on, this is bullshit." Frank said, but started feeling quite concerned. Frank screamed slightly and jumped as Eric and Alexx suddenly sat up and pointed at the door, their eyes still closed. Frank turned around and a saw new killer.

"Who are you? Horatio? Ryan?" Frank asked.

The killer shook his head and took a few steps closer to Frank. Eric and Alexx got tired of playing dead and from out of nowhere, they grabbed Frank and made him jump in fear. Then they all started laughing.

"I hate you guys." Frank joked, "I have to give you some credit though, you got me scared a few times."

Ryan took off his mask, "It's only the beginning, Frank."

**-I-**

Natalia had finished processing the victim's clothes and needed a break. She went to the ladie's room and when she exited it a while later, all the lights in the lab were turned off. She sighed and tried to switch them on. She knew that Frank and Horatio were out talking to the mayor. Calleigh was in the morgue with Alexx. So, there were only three people who could have turned off the lights. Cooper, Ryan and Eric.

"Very funny boys! I'm not scared though." Natalia said and waited for her eyes to get used to the dark.

She slowly started to walk back to her lab. She stopped when she noticed a figure down the hallway, covered with a black sheet. The figure turned its head towards Natalia and walked towards her. Natalia backed a few steps and sighed in relief as the figure turned at a corner and disappeared. Natalia jumped as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Nat, it's me Eric. We got another crime scene, it's bad. I'm here with Ryan_." Eric said.

"Are you sure?" Natalia asked as she saw to black figures standing right at the door to her lab.

Natalia gulped and waited for Eric to reply.

"_Yeah, I'm sure. Why_?" Eric asked.

Eric wasn't actually at a crime scene, he was hiding in the men's room, while Ryan and Cooper scared Natalia.

"Eric, I can see two figures in the lab. One could be Cooper, but what about the other one?"

"_Nat, come on! I saw Cooper leaving work thirty minutes ago_." Eric said.

"Eric, they're coming towards me!" Natalia exclaimed and ran back to the ladie's room.

She hid in a booth and sat on the toilet seat, still on the phone with Eric.

"_Nat? Still there?_" Eric asked.

"Eric, they're outside the door! This is just like the movie _Signs_." Natalia whispered.

"Just go out and say hi to them. Are you sure you're not seeing things?" Eric asked.

"The lights are turned off in the entire lab. Oh shit, they opened the door!" Natalia whispered and tried to control her breathing.

She could hear the two figures moving around outside the booths and she almost screamed as one of them stopped right outisde the booth she was in. She could see the shoes. She jumped as the figure started banging on the door.

"Hey! This is a bathroom for women!" Alexx said as she opened the door and turned on the lights.

The two figures sighed heavily and took off the sheets. The door to the booth opened and Natalia gasped as she saw Ryan and Cooper.

"Eric, you lied to me! You let them scare me!" Natalia growled in to the phone.

"Sorry Nat. I had no choice. I was either scaring you or shaving off H's hair in his sleep." Eric laughed and hung up.

He then appeared in the doorway as he had exited the men's room. He laughed as Natalia smacked both Ryan and Cooper on the head and glared at them.

"Just wait, Frank and I will have our revenge." She growled and left the bathroom.

"Alright boys, now leave the ladie's room." Alexx said and pushed the boys out.

**-I-**

Cooper was asleep and unaware that the rest of the team were in his house. It was time for one final prank. And this time everybody wanted in on it. Except Ryan, because he said he couldn't let down his prank-partner. So Ryan stayed outside the house, while the team prepared everything. They moved around alot of things and went to hide in different places. When they were finished, Horatio called Cooper and woke him up.

"Hello?" Cooper answered sleepily.

"_Cooper, we got another crime scene. Get up and get to work as fast as you can_." Horatio said and hung up.

Cooper groaned and yawned. He climbed out of bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He noticed that something was wrong as soon as he exited the bedroom and entered his kitchen. The kitchen chairs had fallen to the floor and the fridge was open.

"Did I eat when I got home?" Cooper asked himself, since he couldn't remember opening the fridge.

He couldn't remember moving the chairs either. Cooper closed the fridge, but ignored the chairs. He went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. As he did this, the fog from the shower revealed a message on the mirror. Cooper got nervous when he finished his shower and read the message.

_Get out of my house!_

"Hello? Are there any ghosts in this place?" Cooper asked.

He put on a robe and walked to the living room. He saw alot of spider web and another message, written on a note on the couch.

_Leave now or die!_

Cooper gulped and got dressed quickly. As he got dressed, he heard a female scream from the basement and a door being slammed shut. Cooper was panting by the time he finished getting dressed. He walked carefully towards his front door and passed the basement door. Just as he put on his shoes, the basement door opened and a man dressed in black jumped out and screamed at him. Cooper let out a girlish scream and opened the front door. He stumbled back inside as he almost bumped in to two bloody women outside the door. The man came towards him and it looked like he was just about to hit Cooper, when he pulled off his mask and revealed himself.

"Oh Eric idiot!" Cooper exclaimed and took a deep breath.

Eric laughed and opened the front door. The bloody women were actually Natalia and Calleigh and they laughed at Cooper. Soon the hallway was filled with the rest of the team; Horatio, Frank and Ryan.

"We felt the need to celebrate halloween and give Frank and Natalia their revenge on the same time." Horatio smiled, "We bought popcorn and horror movies."

The team went to the living room and staretd watching one horror movie after the other. As the sun started rising it was time to go home. Frank and Natalia laughed the whole way home as they counted all the times that Cooper and Ryan had jumped in fear while watching the movies.

When they got home, Frank turned on the TV to see if anything had happened recently. He was shocked to see the team on the news and the reporter talking about the Halloween CSI team that had investigated the death of two young men. Frank gasped as he saw himself appear on the screen, with his stupid costume.

"_That is Srgt. Frank Tripp..." _The reporter said and Frank sighed.

"I hate Halloween."

**_The end!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
